This invention relates to a holder for use with a roll of sheet material such as of toilet paper, paper toweling, synthetic resin film, etc. (hereinafter referred to as "roll of sheet material").
It has heretofore been customary for the roll of sheet material to be held in position by being accommodated within a container provided with a slit for dispensatory discharge of the material or by inserting a roller through the tubular core of said roll and causing this roller to be supported at the opposed ends thereof on a holder.
The holder of the former principle entails a disadvantage that the sheet material, while being discharged through said slit, tends to sustain rupture prior to departure from the container interior or the holder itself has a complicated structure. The holder of the latter principle has a disadvantage that the user is compelled to go through the troublesome operation of removing the roller from the holder while keeping the roller in a contracted state by exertion of force thereon, inserting the removed roller through the tubular core of a newly supplied roll of sheet material and subsequently causing the roller, in conjunction with the roll carried thereon, to snap into position on the holder while keeping the roller again in a contracted state by exertion of force thereon.
As described above, the conventional holders for rolls of sheet materials have possessed a complicated structure or have inevitably necessitated troublesome operations in exchanging the remnant of a consumed roll with a newly supplied roll.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holder for a roll of sheet material, which holder has a simple structure and permits the setting of the roll in position to be accomplished by a simple movement of one hand of the user.
The expression "roll of sheet material" as used in the specification hereof refers to a strip of toilet paper, paper toweling, synthetic resin film, aluminum foil or the like which is wrapped round and round in the form of a roll containing at the center thereof a hole for insertion of a roller. Such a roll is generally wrapped round the outside of a tubular core.